The Hockey Bet
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: When Bart can't make it to the annual father/son hockey game, Chuck must invite someone else. Chuck/Blair one-shot! Same format as Marry Me and Fate Even Knew! Enjoy and Please Review!


The Hockey Bet

Summary: When Bart can't make it to the annual father/son hockey game, Chuck must invite someone else.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: T

A/N: Short one-shot! I really love Bart and Chuck, but this idea had to go to the lovely Chuck/Blair! Also, Chuck punching out Jack pretty much made my life! Haha! Enjoy and Please Review!

Special Thanks: To my lovely beta Court! My BFBJL!

Special Dedication: To all my lovely girls! I guess Sista has the upper hand on the bet. ATE the other team is fab too! *wide smile*

~*~*~*~

We need not think alike to love alike.

-Francis David

~*~*~*~

"Hockey game tonight?" An eighteen year old, Chuck Bass asked his father.

"I wish son. Big meeting, I need to prep for tomorrow." A much older Bart Bass told his son.

Chuck nodded. He watched as his father sipped the last bit of his coffee.

"Maybe another time?" His father asked.

He smiled. "Uh, yea. Season tickets."

Bart nodded. "Next time, son."

Bart then got up and patted his young son on the back.

"Have a good day." Chuck said before Bart walked out of the room.

Chuck sighed and then picked up his cell phone.

~*~*~*~

She looked in the mirror and couldn't decide on what to wear. There were to many options in her decent sized closet.

She heard her cell phone ring and she immediately looked at the caller I.D. Chuck Bass? This had to be good.

"Hello?" She answered in her most confused voice.

"Well hello to you to Waldorf."

She suppressed her eye roll. "What Bass?"

"I have a small proposition for you."

Blair smiled, but she made sure her voice didn't show it. "Oh really?"

He smirked at her not so annoying tone. "A hockey game tonight. What do you say?"

Her mouth dropped. A hockey game? He had to be kidding. "A hockey game?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

She heard the dial tone and hung up the phone. A hockey game? That should be interesting.

~*~*~*~

"Chuck Bass invited you to a hockey game?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, a hockey game." Blair told her at their newfound lunch table.

"What are you going to wear?"

"My thoughts exactly. What is hockey even?" She was very confused about the game.

"Only for Chuck, I guess."

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, Serena I am doing this as a friend."

Serena nodded. "Yea, sure. Friends. Friends that love each other."

Blair decided to hit Serena with the lunch tray.

~*~*~*~

"That's good man. I know you and your father usually go." Nate read while talking.

"So do you think she will like hockey? Or should I, you know just do the dinner thing?"

Nate looked up from his trigonometry book. "I thought this wasn't a date?"

Chuck looked at Nate with wide eyes. "It isn't. I just don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

Nate saw the hidden Chuck; in love look, came through though. "I'm sure Blair Waldorf will love hockey."

"I think that was a sarcastic comment-"

Nate could tell Chuck was about to ramble.

"She will love it man."

Chuck stopped mid sentence and regained his composure.

~*~*~*~

Chuck was putting his blue cardigan on when he heard the knock on the door. He saw his father come in and sit on his bed.

"Going with Nate tonight?" His father questioned.

Chuck shook his head. "Blair."

His father was impressed. "Waldorf, I like her."

Chuck turned to his father. Did he actually seem interested in this?

"Yea, she is uh-" He tried to think of something to say about the Waldorf he was so deeply enamored with.

"You love her don't you?" His father smirked.

He didn't know how to respond. His father quickly stood and opened the door.

"Wait, uh, how did you-"

"I know you better than you think." His father winked and left him speechless in his room.

~*~*~*~

"How does this look?" Blair asked Dorota.

"Very good Miss Blair."

Blair smiled. The tight skinny jeans and white long sleeve shirt she was wearing, she thought she wore well.

Blair turned to Dorota with a satisfied grin on her face.

~*~*~*~

"Dorota," Chuck kissed her hand gently.

Dorota blushed. "I go get Miss Blair. She looks very pretty."

Chuck nodded. "Always does."

When she stepped out into the foyer he immediately felt his stomach drop.

She smiled and came to him. She slid her arms around him and gave him a "friendly" hug.

He smirked.

Dorota watched in awe.

"Um, I will have her home after the game." He winked at Dorota.

"Yes, strict orders from Miss Eleanor."

Blair rolled her eyes.

Once, they were out the door, they had no clue Dorota was doing a happy dance.

~*~*~*~

"Red Wings is your team?" Blair looked at him.

"Right. On my side?" He smirked.

"Never. I will go for the-"

"Blues?" He huffed.

"The Blues it is."

She nudged him while settling back into her seat.

~*~*~*~

"These seats are," Blair started.

"My father purchased them."

Blair swallowed. The ice was so close to them she was sure she would be hit in the head with the little hockey ball.

"The puck?"

He said that as if he knew she was thinking about it.

"It won't hit you. I promise."

"You'll try and lunge in front of me right?" She asked seriously.

"Anything for you." He winked at her while they finally took their seats.

~*~*~*~

"Your team is horrible."

"My team Waldorf? Check the scoreboard."

"Blues."

"Wings."

"Whatever."

~*~*~*~

This was starting to be a bore and she could tell Chuck was also not enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry I am not that fun when it comes to hockey."

He turned to her. "I actually hate hockey, but my father likes it so I pretend too." He tried to make her feel better.

"Want to make it interesting?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Stakes?"

"Our own."

_Touché_ he thought.

"If my team wins, you finally have to tell me how you really feel." She said this and another pain instantly gutted him.

"If my teams win-"

The final game sounded and Chuck's team had prevailed at the last second.

The crowd went up into a frenzy and there sat Blair and Chuck. The world was moving around them, but there they sat, lost in each other.

"If my team wins," he started again, "you marry me."

She gasped. "Chuck-"

"A deals a deal Waldorf. Plus, I think you already know that I love you."

He said, "I love you" in only a way she would except from Chuck because she had known long before that.

"So what's it going to be?" He was getting more nervous by the minute.

She smirked at him. "I've never backed out of deal."

He smiled while she captured his lips.


End file.
